Escape to a Better Life
by Meagan Malfoy
Summary: Songfic to "Two Beds and a Coffee Machine" by Savage Garden. It's about Draco and Ginny and Draco abusing Ginny both verbally and physically. Well sorta. Read it to find out. Summeries aren't my strong point.


Escape To A Better Life  
  
A/n: Songfic to "Two Beds and a Coffee Machine" Savage Garden (Affirmation)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Max, and Mindi. The rest belongs to Savage Garden, JKR, and various others.  
  
*~* And she takes another step. Slowly she opens the door. Check that he is sleeping, pick up all the broken glass, and furniture on the floor. *~*  
  
Tears filled young Ginny's eyes as she righted a chair and knelt to pick up her wedding photo. They had looked so happy then, but the glass had an all-too-perfect crack down the middle of it.  
  
She set the picture on the nearest table as a lone tear fell from her cinnamon colored eyes.  
  
The redhead peeked around the corner of the bedroom she shared with her husband and watched him sleep for a moment.  
  
*~* Been up half the night screaming, now it's time to get away. Pack up the kids in the car. *~*  
  
She thought about their screaming match tonight.  
  
It had gotten worse than ever before. He had never hit her before but this time he had slapped her to the floor.  
  
She couldn't stay here much longer. It was only a matter of time before he hit Max or Mindi.  
  
"Max." She murmured softly as she shook her son awake. "Pack a few things. We're going on a trip."  
  
The blonde boy complied, looking just like a mini-Draco. It hurt to know one day her son might grow up to be his father.  
  
Ginny grabbed her two-year-old daughter after packing a few things and strapped both children in the car.  
  
"Daddy won't be coming." She said softly to them. "He-he's got a business meeting tomorrow."  
  
*~* Another bruise to try and hide, another alibi to ride. Another ditch in the road, you keep moving. Another stop sign you keep moving on. And the years go by so fast. Wonder how I ever made it through. *~*  
  
Ginny touched her cheek as she drove. It hurt worse than anything did. She knew it must look bad. She had seen both Max and Mindi looking at it.  
  
Finally, as they passed the fifth hotel exit Max spoke up. "Mommy? Why's your cheek all red?"  
  
*~* And there are children to think of. Babies asleep in the back seat. Wonder how they'll ever make it through this living nightmare but the mind is an amazing thing full of candy, dreams, and new toys, and another cheap hotel. Two beds and a coffee machine. *~*  
  
Ginny checked her mirror and saw her two children asleep in the back seat. She had told Max she had hit her cheek on something.  
  
Lucky he wasn't older. He would have known the lie wasn't true had he been older than six.  
  
She could only imagine what was going through their young minds. Candy, maybe. New toys, possibly.  
  
After all, they thought it was vacation where daddy magically couldn't come.  
  
*~* But there are groceries to buy and she knows she'll have to go home. *~*  
  
She still had no idea where to go. She couldn't go home to the burrow with her kids. The children looked too much like Malfoys to be accepted. Plus, would everyone like to know that Draco had hit her? Or that they had a screaming match nearly every night?  
  
Strangely, she wondered how Draco would react this time. She wasn't there for him to apologize to and for him to shower with kisses, flowers, chocolates, apologies, and diamonds…  
  
She would hate to go home but a nagging voice in the back of her head reminded her she'd have to soon. She had to take care of her own children.  
  
*~* Another ditch in the road, you keep moving on. Another stop sign, you keep moving on. And the years go by so fast. Wonder how I ever made it through. *~*  
  
She strolled in Malfoy Manor a couple days later. As predicted there were gifts galore and a playroom full of new toys for the kids.  
  
Though the night after he came home drunk and broke her nose after another bout of arguing.  
  
*~* Another bruise to try and hide, another alibi to ride. Another lonely highway in the black of night. There's hope in the darkness. You know you're gonna make it. Another ditch in the road, you keep moving. Another stop sign you keep moving on. And the years go by so fast. Solid fortress built to last. *~*  
  
She swallowed her pride and fear some years later and packed her kids into the car for the last time, making sure to pack in as much of their stuff as possible. For herself she packed a small bag until Max, now fourteen, made her pack more.  
  
He had tried to stop the final fight and gotten a black eye for it. Draco had sobered up after that and pleaded for them to stay but him hitting Max was the final straw for Ginny. She had stayed to allow the children to have a father but one that hit his own son wasn't what she wanted for them.  
  
Max persuaded Ginny to go back to the burrow. He reminded her they were her family and that it didn't really matter what the remaining Weasleys thought about it all. They just had to get away.  
  
Ginny pulled in front of the burrow and took a deep breath.  
  
Max put a comforting hand on hers. "It'll be fine, mom." He gave her that charming Malfoy smile which she quickly returned.  
  
*~* Wonder how I ever made it through. *~*  
  
----  
  
A/n: My first real songfic. Please review and be nice about it, please!  
  
Wow… I started and ended a sentence with 'please.'  
  
With enough reviews, I might do a sequel songfic where Draco apologizes or maybe a real story where he apologizes. Either way Ginny gets her apology. 


End file.
